Boxing Day
by Ciya
Summary: Tag to 'A Very Supernatural Christmas'. Hendrickson is alerted to the Winchester's possible involvement in the Carrigan's death.


_'A Very Supernatural Christmas' was a great epi - what more could you want in a Christmas special? Creepily chirpy bad guys and angsty bad ass Sam and Dean. I just had to write a tag involving Hendrickson._

_The boys aren't physically in this story but I've started another one that's going to have this one tied into it…at least that's the plan._

**Boxing Day**

"What kind of animal stabs to death a middle aged couple on Christmas Eve with branches torn from their own Christmas tree?" Francks shook her head in disgust.

"The kind you don't want to meet in a dark alley," replied a man dressed in a Federal regulation suit and tie. "Who's in charge here?"

Francks turned back to the front door. "I'm Detective Jana Francks…and you are?"

"Special Agent Victor Hendrickson and Special Agent Marc Reid," Hendrickson answered handing Francks two files.

Surprised Francks asked, "who called in the FBI?" while she examined the authorization paperwork in the top file, "I haven't even received the reports back from AFIS or NCIC yet."

"Some of the prints you sent in matched a red flagged file in the NCIC database Detective Francks. I was contacted as soon as the match was determined," replied Hendrickson. Walking farther into the active crime scene Hendrickson thought back to Dean and Sam Winchester's escape from the Green River County Detention Center in Arkansas. "_Cocky sons of a bitch_," he muttered under his breath. He glanced around the living room noting the knocked over and torn apart Christmas tree, the bloodstains on the floor, the smashed table and overturned chair near the fireplace and the odd positioning of the china cabinet. Holding crime scene photos of Madge and Edward Carrigan's bodies Hendrickson kneeled down near the bloodstains.

Francks watched the two men compare the crime scene photos with the actual room, "whose prints Agents and where did you get those photos? I haven't even received my copies yet."

"Dean Winchester and his brother Sam," Hendrickson replied indicating the second thicker file. "These are your copies Detective Francks. So is all this blood from the Carrigans?" Hendrickson indicated the stains that were farther away from the main blood pools.

"_These are your copies_," she muttered looking out the picture window. Francks turned to face the two Agents, "we're not sure. We've found two distinct blood trails leading from the kitchen through those two doors," she pointed them out to Hendrickson and Reid. "The trails come together next to the china cabinet then lead to the tree. One then diverges off to the right of the fireplace and the other to the left." Francks skimmed through the papers in the file, "we are waiting for the DNA and CODIS results to come back. If you and your partner," she nodded her head in Reid's direction, "follow me I'll show you the odd stuff in the kitchen and then the truly disturbing stuff in the basement."

"Winchester's depravity holds no bounds," observed Reid upon entering the kitchen and seeing the chairs with ropes and blood splattered beneath them. "What the hell is that?" he asked indicating the bowl that sat in the middle of the table amid the clutter of holiday candles, Christmas cookies and a pair of bloodied pliers.

"Blood, plant matter and a fingernail."

"Fingernail?" replied Reid looking closer at the items in the bowl. "It's been pulled out from the root." He pointed it out to his partner. "Why hasn't this evidence been bagged and tagged?"

"Agent Reid if you haven't noticed Ypsi isn't a big city. I had to call in help from Ann Arbor and they haven't arrived yet so I'd appreciate it if you gave me a break." Reid grunted and returned to examining the table.

"Whose is it? Madge or Edward's?" Hendrickson wrinkled his nose at the object. "Have these chairs at least been photographed and printed?"

"Yes they have." Hendrickson nodded and prodded the ropes with his pen. "And neither."

Hendrickson looked over at Francks. "What do you mean 'neither' Detective? It has to be one of them."

"I don't know what to tell you Agent. I looked at both of the Carrigan's hands before the Coroner took control of the bodies and neither one was missing a fingernail."

Reid stopped examining the blood stained pliers, "if the nail isn't from the Carrigans then we have a missing witness or…"

"Or what?" replied Francks not liking the idea Dean Winchester and his brother might be, at this moment, torturing another hostage.

"It's from one of the Winchesters…Sam maybe," finished Reid remembering the dejected, withdrawn young man they had interrogated in Arkansas.

"Would this Sam Winchester pull out his fingernail under his own volition?" asked Francks before she opened the file again.

Standing back up from examining the stains on the floor Hendrickson scanned the scene before answering. "My bet is Dean pulled Sam's fingernail out." Francks looked incredulously at Hendrickson. "Dean rules his brother with an iron fist Detective, something he learned from their Father no doubt. Sam might protest but in the end Dean would win out. Physical force and mental domination is how the profilers define their relationship."

Francks shook her head. "It takes all kinds. Agents if you are done here I'll take you downstairs."

Hendrickson slowly took in the macabre sight of the dismembered body parts and bloodied hand and power tools. "This took awhile," he remarked watching the CSI team work methodically across the basement.

"Reminds me of an abattoir or something from the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_," pointed out Francks while one of the CSIs bagged what bore a resemblance to half a human rib cage. "They've bagged three femurs and one…" Francks' cell phone rang, "sorry," she said and looked at the display. "Excuse me gentlemen I have to take this." Francks went back upstairs and the Agents could hear her talking in the kitchen.

Reid walked around the gruesome basement, "she's right Victor this does look like an abattoir. There's no way the Winchesters could have done all of this without the Carrigan's knowing…"

"Or their complicity," Hendrickson finished his partner's sentence while examining the mummified 'thing' that had been pulled out of a bloodied red bag. "What does this look like to you Marc?"

"Uh…kind of reminds me of one of those mummified child sacrifices that were found in the Andes about a decade ago." He walked over to a CSI; "could I borrow a pair?" he said pointing at some gloves.

The CSI nodded and waved his hand, "sure, no problem."

Reid pulled the gloves on and shifted the body so he could look at its back then placed it back into its original position. He snapped the gloves off, "no way the Winchesters have been hauling this around with them."

"The local LEOs are going to have to check for missing teens." Hendrickson stood up, wiping his hands off on a handkerchief. "I lay ten to one odds that a teen went missing not long after the Carrigans moved here. Looks like Madge and Edward might not have been the 'upstanding citizens' everyone thought they were."

They both turned towards the stairs when they heard Francks call down to them. "Agents you should come up here."

"What is it?" Hendrickson asked with a touch of irritation as he walked into the kitchen, he hated being interrupted when he was formulating a hypothesis.

Unperturbed by Hendrickson's brusqueness Francks looked up from her Blackberry. "That call was from the lab tech running the blood samples through CODIS. She said the samples marked 'Kitchen ropes, chairs and floor' and 'blood trail 1A and 2A' were from the same two people…"

"Madge and Edward Carrigan. We already know that," interrupted Hendrickson.

Francks stared at him for a second before continuing, "she also said the samples had four alleles in common."

Surprised and taken back Reid said, "the Carrigan's were brother and sister?"

"They could have been split up and adopted out to different families." Hendrickson glanced around the room, "they probably didn't know they were siblings."

"But that doesn't explain the Winchester's involvement Victor."

"Agents I wasn't finished."

Hendrickson scowled at her, "okay, please finish."

"Further more the samples with the four common alleles are both male and don't match the samples marked 'Madge Carrigan' or 'Edward Carrigan'."

"The Winchesters? You're telling me that the Winchesters were the ones who were tied up and tortured Detective Francks?" growled Hendrickson, "that your 'two fine and upstanding members of the community' are responsible for the remains in the basement?"

Francks tucked her phone back into her jacket. "I don't know what to tell you Agent Hendrickson, I just know my job has just gotten harder."

"No way," said Reid incredulously. "The Carrigan's had a good thirty years on those boys…there's no way."

"Only one way to find out for sure Marc."

"How?"

"Catch the Winchesters."

_**FIN**_

_LEO - law enforcement officer_

_I don't know how many alleles full siblings have in common, on CSI I've heard two and also six so I split the difference. I tried to look it up but no website gives a definite number so I'm probably wrong._


End file.
